Perfect Imperfection
by thankgyu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang pemuda sempurna dan tanpa cela. Tetapi kesempurnaannya itulah yang mendatangkan musibah. Beruntungnya seorang tetangga apartemennya datang dan menyelamatkan hidupnya. (Meanie, Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo, boyslove, school life)
1. Chapter 1: NO FUN

Perfect Imperfection

•

•

Chapter 1

 **NO F.U.N**

•

Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang remaja dengan rutinitas seperti biasa. Bangun pukul enam pagi, mandi dan berseragam, memasak sarapan, makan, mencuci piring, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Kebiasaannya yang membawa buku ke mana-mana sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Orang-orang akan menemukan pemuda itu mendekap buku yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Wonwoo selalu punya kesempatan untuk membaca, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu luangnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kepintaraannya dalam segala hal menjadi poin utama yang ia miliki. Oleh karena itu, Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya siswa kutu buku yang digilai oleh para siswi.

Wonwoo punya segalanya; ia mendapat juara satu olimpiade musim panas tahun lalu, menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam festival kebudayaan yang diselenggarakan di Guangzhou, parasnya tampan dan ia berhati malaikat.

Surat berwarna-warni dengan aroma parfum yang menyeruak akan berhamburan ketika ia membuka loker untuk pertama kali di pagi hari. Seolah telah paham dan menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya, Wonwoo selalu menyediakan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya untuk menampung semua surat. Kemudian ia akan membawa seluruhnya pulang ke apartemen. Menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam untuk membacanya di atas ranjang, tertawa saat membaca surat yang menurutnya lucu, lalu menyimpannya di dalam laci meja ranjangnya paling ujung tanpa perlu membalas. Hal itulah yang menjadi sumber utama berkurangnya kapasitas lokernya untuk menyimpan buku pelajaran, bahkan beralih fungsi menjadi kotak pos mendadak. Wonwoo menghargai semua pemberian gadis-gadis itu, ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca setiap rentetan kata pernyataan cinta mereka yang bahkan hampir sama setiap harinya.

Saat jam istirahat, Wonwoo akan terlihat menuruni anak tangga susah payah bersama tumpukan buku dan folder yang menggunung di tangannya. Dalam beberapa ketidaksengajaan ia akan menabrak siapapun yang ada di depannya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Tak jarang pula bantuan datang membanjiri bahkan dari siswi kelas lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Mereka bersedia meminjamkan tangan mereka untuk Wonwoo, berusaha mencuri hatinya dengan hal-hal sosial seperti itu. Wonwoo merasa tidak enak hati di awal, meski pada akhirnya hanya akan tersisa folder-folder ringan di tangannya, sementara sebagian lagi dibawa oleh seseorang yang bersedia membantunya.

Jeon Wonwoo itu sempurna dan tanpa cela, semua orang menyukainya. Para gadis menggilai bagaimana ia bernapas dan bergerak, ia punya banyak teman. Guru-guru juga memberikan kepercayaan absolut kepadanya tanpa terkecuali.

Tetapi, kesempurnaannya itulah yang mendatangkan musibah. Setiap pulang sekolah, Wonwoo akan menemukan kumpulan orang-orang dengan seragam yang sama telah menunggu kehadirannya. Ia tidak punya jalan lain untuk pulang selain harus melewati jalan setapak yang sangat sunyi itu—bahkan ketika jarum jam belum sepenuhnya menyentuh angka sembilan. Kemudian ia akan mendapati kulitnya penuh luka, di bagian manapun. Pergelangan kakinya pernah patah dan ia izin sekolah dua minggu dengan alasan pergi ke luar kota. Sama sekali tidak ingin melibatkan segala sesuatunya kepada pihak sekolah. Wonwoo merasa ini hanyalah masalah kecil yang biasa didapatkan oleh para lelaki menginjak usia mereka yang hampir dewasa.

Tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda tampak menyeringai misterius di bawah sinar lampu yang temaram. Wonwoo punya kepribadian yang tenang, ia tidak mudah gentar hanya karena melihat sosok di sana. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sama. Obsidiannya menatap balik seseorang di ujung sana, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut terhadap ancamannya. Di belakang pemuda itu terdapat beberapa orang yang merupakan anggota gengnya, bertingkah layaknya pemimpin mereka. Wonwoo bisa melihat balok-balok kayu berada di genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ingin bersenang-senang, Jeon?" Pemuda itu mulai melangkah lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo hingga hanya tersisa tiga jengkal spasi di antara mereka.

Tidak sedikitpun didapati raut ketakutan pada wajah Wonwoo. Yang ia lakukan hanya perlu was-was dengan keadaan. Bisa saja nantinya ia kecurian tanpa sempat membaca pergerakan pemuda di hadapannya. Jadi Wonwoo memandangnya penuh kewaspadaan, kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Kita sering bertemu belakangan ini. Apa kau sebegitunya merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali meluncur enteng dari mulut pemuda itu. Namun sekeras mungkin Wonwoo berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya bersikap kasual, tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bahkan tidak se-inchi pun ia bergerak dari tempat berpijaknya ketika lawan bicaranya mulai mengikis jarak yang tersisa.

"Kau tuli, Jeon Wonwoo?" Kini bibir pemuda itu berada tepat di depan ujung hidung Wonwoo. Tinggi mereka yang jauh berbeda sama sekali bukan masalah bagi dirinya. "Atau kau sedang menunggu kejutan dariku?" Jemarinya naik menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, membelainya turun dengan perlahan sampai rahang kokohnya. Ia terhenti sejenak, memandang lurus ke bawah hidung Wonwoo, menemukan bibir pucatnya yang sangat menggoda. Ia menyelinapkan lidahnya guna membasahi bibir yang terasa mengering. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba jemari panjangnya bergerak mencapai bibir Wonwoo sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditepis kasar.

Wonwoo dengan segala sisa tenaganya yang terkuras setelah bermain futsal tadi sore bergerak cepat menahan lengan itu, membalikkan tubuh lawannya dengan mudah, lalu memelintir tulang pergelangan tangannya di belakang tubuh. Menguncinya tepat di punggung pemuda itu.

Tetapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah gelak tawa meremehkan yang mengudara di sekitar mereka, terselimut oleh hawa dingin musim gugur. Pemuda dalam kungkungannya tidak merasa apa yang Wonwoo lakukan berdampak besar bagi dirinya. Teknik memelintir semacam ini bahkan digelutinya ketika berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Tidak sedikitpun terpintas jika anak emas kesayangan semua orang itu akan menggunakan teknik kuno untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membunuhku?" tanyanya remeh. Wonwoo langsung menghadiahinya dengan pukulan telak pada tengkuknya hingga ia tersungkur. Iris kelamnya menatap Wonwoo penuh pancaran emosi.

"Atau kau yang mendapat kejutan dariku, Kang Minhyuk." Secepat kilat Wonwoo menendang kepalanya. Menimbulkan reaksi amarah oleh anak buah Kang Minhyuk yang telah berjaga-jaga. Darah segar keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, mengotori celana sekolahnya yang berwarna cokelat cerah. Ia tergelak saat cairan merah kental itu memenuhi telapak tangannya. Maka dengan segera ia memberikan isyarat kepada gengnya untuk balik menghajar Wonwoo.

Ketika itu pula Wonwoo merasa telah cukup siap menanggung segala rasa sakit yang akan menimpanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia melawan mereka yang berjumlah empat orang dengan tinggi setara. Wonwoo sempat bertahan dengan sudut bibirnya yang sobek, tulang pipi yang membengkak, dan lebam biru di pelipisnya. Tetapi mereka terlalu banyak dan kuat dari yang Wonwoo duga. Berulang kali punggungnya dihantam oleh balok-balok kayu itu, ia hanya menahan serangan dengan tangan kurusnya. Hingga salah satu balok itu melayang tepat ke sikunya, menghasilkan bunyi yang amat keras. Ia menjerit kesakitan, lalu tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah—sejajar dengan kaki-kaki mereka.

Maka Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika ujung sepatu mereka menghantam setiap bagian tubuhnya yang lemah, seolah berharap anak emas itu hilang selamanya dari setiap pandangan mereka.

•

"Mereka menyukaimu, _Man_. Kau terkenal sebagai _playboy_ terpopuler, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau tak mampu meluluhkan Minhee. Aku mulai meragukanmu sekarang."

Pernyataan menohok itu menjadi pengiring langkah Mingyu menuju kediamannya. Seokmin yang berjalan beriringan dengannya masih saja betah menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Mengatakan segala kelemahannya tanpa beban seolah ia sedang tidak bersama objek yang dibicarakan. Jika saja Mingyu tidak ingat bahwa pemuda yang sebelas-duabelas dengan kelakuan kuda itu adalah temannya, maka ia tak segan untuk menenggelamkannya ke sungai malam ini juga.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu diri untuk mendekati gadis itu lagi. Jadi berhentilah mengataiku, kau manusia kuda." Mingyu mendengus lalu melayangkan pukulan di belakang kepala Seokmin.

Tawa Seokmin yang menggelegar di malam sunyi itu menghiasi gendang telinganya. Dan Mingyu bersumpah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia pulang bersama manusia jadi-jadian bernama lengkap Lee Seokmin itu.

Mingyu tersentak kala tepukan keras Seokmin mendarat di bahunya. "Itu lebih mudah kuterima." pemuda itu tergelak lagi. "Kurasa mulai sekarang kau cukup memilih salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang menyelundupkan cokelat setiap harinya ke dalam lokermu."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan minat untuk menanggapi ucapan Seokmin. Jadi ia membiarkan tawa temannya itu mengudara di keheningan malam. Maniknya berpendar, menyadari jika lingkungan sekitar mereka sangat sepi. Lalu guratan heran tercetak jelas di keningnya. "Hei, ini masih jam sembilan kan? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Seokmin menurunkan volume tawanya hingga benar-benar teredam saat memandang sekitar. Kosong. Senyap. Setiap langkah mereka hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram serta suara tapak sepatu mereka yang bersahutan.

Obsidiannya terus memandang dengan jeli ke segala arah. Sampai dirinya menemukan siluet seseorang di seberang jalan.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, lihat orang itu." Telunjuk Seokmin mengacung pada seseorang yang berjalan sempoyongan di sana. Menatapnya tak percaya, "Dia mabuk dengan memakai seragam begitu?"

Mingyu pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang Seokmin tunjuk. Sepertinya seorang siswa menengah atas seperti mereka. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat apik pada tubuhnya dengan tasnya yang terseret sepanjang trotoar. Penasaran melingkupi keduanya hingga mereka terus menatap ke arah yang sama dalam beberapa menit, lalu sama-sama terkesiap ketika objek yang mereka lihat jatuh dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak, berbagi pikiran dalam waktu singkat. Kemudian secara serentak keduanya berlari menyeberang jalan tanpa takut tertabrak oleh kendaraan jenis apapun. Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terperangah saat melihat kondisi pemuda itu yang sebenarnya. Mingyu bisa mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja dipukuli sampai hampir mati seperti ini. Seokmin bahkan sampai membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Dia siswa Sekang," kata Seokmin reflek menangkap bordiran simbol lengkap dengan nama sekolahnya pada dada kiri pemuda itu. "Kau mengenalnya?" ia balik menatap Mingyu yang masih terpaku.

Mingyu tampak berpikir. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana," lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berseru dan membuat Seokmin terperanjat. "Oh—dia tetanggaku, Min! Cepat bantu aku membawanya!"

Seokmin segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu ke atas punggung Mingyu. Kemudian ia membawa tas Mingyu juga pemuda itu yang ternyata kedua talinya telah putus.

"Hubungi Jisoo _hyung_ untuk datang ke apartemenku." pinta Mingyu di sela langkah kakinya yang penuh ketergesaan, seolah telat sedetik saja nyawa seseorang dalam gendongannya akan melayang.

Seokmin mengangguk patuh, lalu dengan segera menghubungi seseorang bernama Jisoo seperti yang Mingyu katakan. Malam itu pun ia harus menunda kepulangannya selama dua jam di apartemen Mingyu demi menunggu pemuda mengenaskan yang mereka temukan di jalan itu selesai ditangani oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo datang tak lama kemudian. Ia langsung meminta mereka melepaskan seragam sekolah yang sudah tak layak pakai milik pemuda itu. Dan mereka dibuat lebih terperangah lagi saat menemukan banyak lebam pada bagian pinggang dan perutnya. Oleh karenanya Jisoo menyingkirkan mereka berdua yang masih terpaku. Mingyu yang menggenggam jas pemuda itu langsung membawanya untuk dimasukkan bersama pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci. Sebelumnya memeriksa setiap kantung jasnya dan menemukan name tag juga sebuah jam tangan. Nama Jeon Wonwoo tertera di sana. Dan dari sana lah Mingyu mengetahui nama tetangganya itu. Ia pun segera menyimpan kedua barang itu di dalam laci ruang tengahnya.

Jisoo tengah mengobati luka-luka di wajah Wonwoo dengan telaten ketika Mingyu kembali. Seokmin berada di dekatnya tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati setiap pergerakan dokter muda itu.

Akhirnya ia menoleh dan menemukan keberadaan Mingyu di ambang pintu. "Aku mengambil asal kaosmu dari dalam lemari dan—maaf karena telah melihat _barangmu_." tukasnya jahil.

Kaos hitam polos telah melekat di tubuh Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan Seokmin yang membuka lemari pakaiannya tanpa izin. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Setelah semuanya selesai, maka setiap penjagaan kini dilimpahkan kepada Mingyu.

Saat itulah Seokmin merasa bahwa Mingyu menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada seorang tetangga yang baru dikenalnya. Entah apa alasannya. Seokmin hanya tidak mengira jika ada hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu maka Mingyu selalu ada di depannya. Ia bahkan berani melupakan kewajibannya hanya untuk menunggui pemuda asing yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan Seokmin semakin khawatir akan hal itu.

— **To Be Continued** —

Sedikit aku peringatkan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih condong ke pendeskripsian narasi dan dialog antar tokoh itu sangat jarang terjadi. Jadi diharapkan untuk sabar membacanya.

Aku sangat menghargai siapapun yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review demi kelangsungan hidup ff ini(?). Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

Perfect Imperfection

•

•

Chapter 2

 **Healing**

•

"Dia belum siuman," Adalah jawaban Mingyu atas pertanyaan Seokmin lewat ponsel soal absennya ia hari ini. Tetapi ia tidak benar-benar absen dengan alasan tertentu. Faktanya pemuda itu hanya duduk diam selama hampir tujuh jam menunggu Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Sesekali ia akan mengatakan candaan seperti orang bodoh kemudian terpaku setelahnya. Menyadari jika dirinya telah berbicara kepada udara kosong di sekitar.

Bubur adalah makanan wajib yang selalu Mingyu sediakan di atas nakas untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Wonwoo terbangun dan merasa lapar. Pemuda itu pun melakukan segalanya di dekat Wonwoo. Ia belajar di tepi ranjang, bermain game sampai larut malam di karpet bawah kamarnya, makan dan minum tepat di samping Wonwoo. Semua ia lakukan karena takut tetangganya itu terbangun ketika ia tidak ada di kamarnya.

Setiap malam Mingyu terjaga layaknya seorang ibu yang mencoba menidurkan bayinya yang rewel. Ia terus melakukan itu selama tiga hari dengan jam tidur kurang dari lima jam sehari hingga kantung matanya terlihat agak sayu dan menghitam. Dokter yang menangani Wonwoo juga sering datang pada sore hari. Pria muda bernama Hong Jisoo itu akan memeriksa perkembangan kepulihan tubuh Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu selalu berdebar acapkali Jisoo selesai memeriksa Wonwoo—ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tetapi Dokter muda itu menepuk bahunya, membagi isyarat agar tenang dan mengatakan jika Wonwoo pulih dengan cepat. Pergelangan tangannya yang patah sudah mulai kembali normal meski belum sepenuhnya berfungsi dengan baik. Dan Mingyu bersyukur akan hal itu.

Hari selanjutnya ia menemani Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu bolos hampir satu minggu dan selama itulah ia mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dari teman-temannya.

Suatu hari bel apartemennya berbunyi berulang-ulang hingga memekakkan telinga. Mingyu sedang melahap makan siangnya di sebelah Wonwoo kala itu. Keningnya mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali ada yang ingin mengunjunginya selain Seokmin. Karena biasanya temannya itu akan langsung masuk dan tidak perlu menekan bel dengan begitu tak sabarannya. Pemuda itu pun bergegas keluar dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa Seokmin lah yang datang.

"Kau berniat membunuhku dengan tidak hadir selama hampir seminggu?"

Pertanyaan sarkastik terlontar pertama kali dari mulut Seokmin tepat saat Mingyu membuka pintu. Pemuda itu sudah jengah dengan kelakuan temannya yang sok perhatian dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki pertalian darah dengannya. Alhasil, dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan para siswi penggemar Mingyu yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu. Begitupun dengan guru-gurunya.

"Dia bukan kakakmu, dia bukan adikmu, dia bukan saudaramu, dan dia bukan pacarmu, Kim! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya begitu dalam." timpal Seokmin lagi.

Mingyu terdiam, memberi jeda sejenak sebelum membela dirinya sendiri. "Tapi dia tetanggaku. Dia tinggal tepat di sebelah pintu apartemenku dan dia—"

"—dia telah membuat nilai-nilaimu turun, dia yang membuatmu dipecat dari keanggotaan organisasi sekolah, dan dia juga yang telah membuatmu diskors selama satu minggu ke depan. Apa kau menganggap tetanggamu sebegitu pentingnya sampai melupakan kewajibanmu yang seharusnya lebih kau utamakan?" Seokmin sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan rasa cemasnya terhadap temannya yang satu itu. Meski awalnya pemuda itu berniat untuk mengatakannya baik-baik, tetapi emosinya berhasil melingkupi seluruh dirinya hingga Seokmin tak bisa mengontrol kalimatnya. "Aku sekarang menyesal. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia mati di sana daripada membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini!"

"Seokmin!" Mingyu berseru keras. Menentang ucapan terakhir yang disampaikan olehnya. "Di mana rasa ibamu? Dia tetanggaku dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati di sana sedangkan aku mengenal siapa dia."

Gigi Seokmin bergemeretak kuat. "Kau tidak," ia menatap Mingyu penuh afeksi. "Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia tetanggamu dan kalian seumuran."

Kedua telapak tangan Mingyu mengepal erat, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk meninju wajah menyebalkan Seokmin. "Aku mengenalnya, Lee Seokmin! Dia Jeon Wonwoo siswa tahun kedua di Sekang—"

 _Bugh!_

Seokmin sudah terlalu sabar mendengar pembelaan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Ia rasa Mingyu sudah keterlaluan dan temannya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Maka satu bogeman keras yang dilayangkannya diharapkan bisa menyadarkan jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengusir _preman_ itu dari tempat tinggalmu dan lupakan dia. Ingatlah masa depanmu Mingyu. Kau tidak sedang belajar di sekolah yang main-main. Kyungsan adalah impianmu, ingat? Preman itu telah membuatmu lupa diri dan—"

"CUKUP SEOKMIN!" Mingyu membentaknya sangat keras hingga membuat Seokmin bungkam. Matanya berkilat-kilat emosi. Benar jika Seokmin adalah sahabatnya, tetapi ia tidak percaya jika pemuda itu akan menyalahkan setiap perbuatannya. "Pergi jika kau tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan kepada _preman_ itu. Untuk saat ini kurasa aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bisa kupercaya. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Seokmin."

Maka setelah itu Mingyu membanting pintu apartemennya tepat di depan wajah Seokmin. Ia bersandar di sana, menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha meredakan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Seokmin berteriak, "Baik jika kau ingin melepaskan persahabatan kita. Jangan panggil aku lagi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, keparat!" lalu pintu besi itu terasa bergetar akibat tendangan dari luar.

Setelahnya Mingyu hanya merasakan keheningan. Sepertinya Seokmin telah pergi dari apartemennya. Ia memejamkan mata frustrasi, kembali menetralkan napasnya yang terasa berat. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Semangatnya mendadak menguap begitu saja untuk melakukan apapun. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak berniat memutuskan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin hampir dua tahun ini. Tetapi Seokmin bertindak terlalu jauh dan Mingyu tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Atensinya teralih ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar. Ia bergegas masuk dan terperangah ketika menemukan nampan makan siangnya jatuh berserakan di atas lantai. Terlebih, seseorang yang tadinya berbaring di atas ranjang kini sepenuhnya telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

Mingyu segera menghampirinya lalu menyingkirkan rambut Wonwoo yang dirasa menghalangi pandangannya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan menelepon Jisoo untuk datang ke apartemennya. Setelah itu Mingyu menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Wonwoo minum.

"K-kau siapa?" Kedua bola mata Wonwoo menatap takut-takut Mingyu yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Wonwoo. "Aku Kim Mingyu dan kita bertetangga." tukasnya.

Wonwoo menatap telapak tangan itu ragu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia berusaha menjabat Mingyu. Lengannya diangkat perlahan, namun ketika itu juga Wonwoo merasakan ngilu pada tulang-tulang pergelangannya.

Mingyu ikut meringis melihat Wonwoo. "Oh Ya Tuhan. Aku lupa dengan keadaanmu. Maafkan aku." ia pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Wonwoo menatapnya intens, kemudian matanya berpendar pada sekitar. "Dan aku tidak merasa jika ini adalah kamarku."

Mingyu segera menimpali, "Ini kamarku. Kau mengalami musibah lima hari yang lalu. Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini."

Rasa tidak nyaman masih tertanam di dalam hati Mingyu. Seokmin baru saja mendatanginya dan mereka bertengkar hebat karena Mingyu merawat seseorang yang Seokmin sebut sebagai 'preman'. Setelah itu Wonwoo siuman selang beberapa menit kemudian, jadi Mingyu merasa bersalah ketika menatap Wonwoo. Situasi ini seolah menghakimi dirinya telah berbuat kesalahan fatal.

Pecahan-pecahan mangkuk kaca yang bertebaran di lantai mulai Mingyu bersihkan dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin nantinya serpihan kaca tersebut tertinggal dan menusuk telapak kakinya kapanpun. Tepat setelah Mingyu selesai, Jisoo datang dan langsung memeriksa Wonwoo.

"Banyak-banyaklah minum air putih, selebihnya baik. Kau pulih cukup cepat meski harus tertidur lebih dari seratus jam, tetapi tak masalah. Jangan membawa beban yang berat untuk sementara waktu. Terlebih berkelahi untuk memperebutkan seorang gadis jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan tanganmu—atau kakimu." canda Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh pada setiap kalimat yang Jisoo ucapkan. Ia ingat waktu itu. Salah seorang dari geng Minhyuk mematahkan lengannya. Kesialan benar-benar menimpanya kala itu. Dan Wonwoo pikir rasa sakit yang menderanya saat ini lebih parah daripada yang sebelumnya. Jika memang dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari seratus jam, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Teman-temannya? Keluarganya?

Dan pemuda itu, Mingyu,

Tidak pernah sekalipun Wonwoo ingat pernah mengenalnya sebagai tetangga. _Well_ , jujur saja ia merupakan seorang anti sosial yang tidak mementingkan sekitar, terutama tetangganya. Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang menghargai ketenangan, maka keputusannya dengan tidak menegur tetangganya merupakan salah satu ketenangan yang ia maksud. Tapi siapa sangka tetangganya yang satu ini berbaik hati meminjamkan ranjangnya untuk tidur. Ia akan berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Wonwoo hanya berharap Mingyu tidak bertanya tentang mengapa ia berkelahi sampai babak belur, bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Wonwoo pikir ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

— **To Be Continued** —

 _Annyeonghaseyo_ , 2018.

Semoga di tahun ini kita masih satu menjadi Carat yang selalu mendukung Sebongie.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sempat membaca fiksi sederhana ini dan memberi review

 _Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3: IF I

Perfect Imperfection

•

•

Chapter 3

 **IF I**

•

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa semuak ini sebelumnya dengan seseorang. Ia akui jika tetangganya itu sangat perhatian, tapi tidak perlu sebesar itu ia diperhatikan. Wonwoo bisa melakukan apapun walau Jisoo mengatakan sementara ini dirinya tidak boleh mengangkat barang-barang yang berat. Tetapi bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak bisa memasak, membersihkan setiap sudut apartemennya, atau hanya sekedar menyiram tanaman di balkon.

Saat ia kembali ke apartemennya lagi, Wonwoo mengira akan mendapatkan ketenangan dan hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa hari selanjutnya untuk kemudian masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Namun semua itu hanyalah ekspektasi belaka. Ini semua berakar dari dirinya sendiri—sebenarnya. Setelah ia menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Mingyu dan dijawab dengan senyuman juga balasan, "Aku akan membantumu kapanpun. Jangan sungkan mengetuk pintu apartemenku." lalu Wonwoo balas tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Ya, tentu saja aku akan meminta bantuanmu kapanpun aku butuh."

Kemudian Wonwoo terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Mingyu selama tiga hari berturut-turut untuk dibuatkan bubur—demi apapun Wonwoo menyukai bubur buatannya—tetapi hal itu malah terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Bahkan Mingyu tak hanya memasakkan buburnya, tetapi mulai merepotkan diri dengan membersihkan dapur Wonwoo, termasuk menyuapi pemuda itu dan rela pergi ke apotek hanya karena lambung pemuda itu yang berulah ketika larut malam.

Wonwoo sungguh menyesali keputusannya waktu itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan Mingyu lagi sekarang.

Pernah ia bertanya pada suatu sore yang cerah. Ketika itu ia sedang membaca buku dengan Mingyu yang terus meliriknya. "Kau terus datang ke apartemenku setiap pagi. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, huh?"

Pertanyaan ketus itu jelas mengandung sindiran telak. Namun entah Mingyu yang tidak sadar atau memang pura-pura tidak sadar, ia menjawab, "Aku baru saja selesai olimpiade dan sekolah memberiku izin libur seminggu ke depan." lengkap dengan cengiran bodohnya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Kening Wonwoo mengerut dan ia melempar tatapan mengintimidasi. Jawabannya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang masuk akal dan kenapa pula Mingyu perlu bersusah payah membohonginya? Walau begitu, Wonwoo tidak lagi mendorongnya terlalu jauh dengan bertanya hal yang sama dan sejenisnya karena sejatinya Wonwoo hanya akan mendapati Mingyu menatap objek lain selain matanya seakan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk diungkapkan.

Semakin sering Mingyu datang dan selama itulah Wonwoo kesal dengan perlakuannya yang berlebihan. Ia bahkan masuk tanpa izin ke kamar Wonwoo ketika pemuda itu baru selesai mandi. Dan setelahnya Mingyu mendapat tendangan keras di bokongnya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Maka, memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah setelah absen dua minggu penuh adalah kesalahan yang Wonwoo lakukan pagi itu. Ia baru saja selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya ketika Mingyu juga keluar dari pintu apartemen miliknya. Memakai seragam lengkap dan tak lupa mengembangkan senyum sebagai pembuka harinya. Wonwoo berusaha menghiraukan itu dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan segera.

Ketika kakinya menapaki anak tangga pertama menuju lantai bawah, bahunya ditepuk keras dan hal itu hampir membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling ke bawah jika saja seseorang di belakang sana tidak menahan bahunya.

"Selamat pagi," suara _husky_ itu mengalun di telinganya. Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Kedua bola matanya menatap malas pemuda jangkung yang kini telah seiring dengannya. "Syukurlah lukamu sudah membaik."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Masih mencoba untuk melajukan langkahnya dari Mingyu. Tetapi sekuat apapun keinginannya, Mingyu akan selalu mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Mereka bahkan menunggu di halte yang sama. Saat bus yang ditunggu datang, Wonwoo segera naik diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya. Dan kala ia ingin menempelkan kartu transportasinya di mesin _scan_ , Mingyu telah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan kartu miliknya dari dalam kantung seragam. Menempelkannya di sana dan mengatakan bahwa ia membayar untuk dua orang.

Wonwoo mendelik sementara Mingyu tak peduli soal itu. Setelahnya ia memilih tempat duduk tepat di sebelah jendela, kembali mengekori Wonwoo. Mereka berakhir duduk bersebelahan yang mana membuat kepala Wonwoo mengeluarkan kepulan asap imajiner.

Dan yang mengherankan lagi, Mingyu turun di halte sekolahnya sementara ia sendiri merupakan siswa Kyungsan yang gedungnya masih berjarak sepuluh menit dari Sekang. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh—itu karena Mingyu memakai seragam yang sangat kontras dengan mereka. Ia terus mengikuti langkah Wonwoo, bagai mengekori induknya ke manapun. Langkahnya sontak berhenti saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mingyu tajam. Mereka mulai menjadi bahan perbincangan para siswa maupun siswi yang baru saja tiba. Jelas saja, toh, mereka memilih gerbang sekolah sebagai tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu?!" gerutu Wonwoo.

Sialnya Mingyu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman gigi taring andalannya kepada Wonwoo. "Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tetanggaku sampai dengan selamat ke sekolahnya." balasnya enteng.

Wonwoo terperangah dengan jawaban yang tak diinginkan itu. Apa-apaan? Dan sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat dekat seperti ini?

"Tapi kita tidak saling mengenal." timpal Wonwoo sinis.

Mingyu segera menyela, "Aku mengenalmu. Kau Jeon Wonwoo, kita bertetangga dan seumuran, dan kau belajar di sekolah ini."

Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghajar Mingyu di depan gerbang. Dan lagi, ia semakin risih dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu karena beberapa orang sepertinya mulai mengambil foto mereka. Jadi Wonwoo mengiyakan saja apa yang Mingyu katakan.

Menghela napas kasar, Wonwoo menggerakkan jemarinya—membuat gestur mengusir. "Sekarang pergilah. Ini sudah hampir jam delapan dan kau harus segera tiba di kelasmu."

"Aku baru saja ingin pergi." Mingyu masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Wonwoo lega mendengar itu, lalu ia berniat untuk segera masuk ke kelas, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terpaku ketika tangan Mingyu terulur dan mengusak rambutnya yang telah ditata rapi. Dengan tidak berdosanya pemuda itu langsung melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

•

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa se-terintimidasi seperti sekarang. Namanya mendadak melejit pagi itu dan semua orang membicarakannya tanpa terkecuali. Fotonya bersama Mingyu di depan gerbang telah menyebar ke mana-mana, bahkan salah satunya ditempel di mading sekolah.

Saat itu pula Wonwoo dibanjiri pertanyaan 'siapa pemuda yang datang bersamamu tadi' dari para penggemarnya. Rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Beberapa siswi yang mengetahui nama Mingyu sengaja merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Mereka sama sekali tidak rela memberitahukannya kepada orang lain. Beberapa penggemar Wonwoo pun secara terang-terangan mengatakan sudah tak tertarik dengannya. Tetapi mereka masih mendekati Wonwoo—memohon agar dikenalkan oleh pemuda dari sekolah sebelah itu. Menyebalkan.

Maka sejak saat itu Wonwoo berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Menghindari Mingyu dan segala masalah pelik yang dilimpahkan kepadanya. Dan Wonwoo berhasil menurunkan intensitas kegilaan para penggemarnya yang telah berganti haluan menjadi 'penggemar pemuda tampan sekolah sebelah'—begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Tetapi Wonwoo tidak benar-benar terhindar dari Kim Mingyu. Ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang sepulang latihan basket, maka ketika itu pula ia melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Para siswi tampak bergerombol heboh sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel mereka. Padahal waktu itu sudah pukul delapan malam dan biasanya para gadis sudah berada di kamarnya untuk belajar. Tapi ini?

Pemuda jangkung di tengah-tengah mereka sudah bukan pemandangan asing lagi di mata Wonwoo. Ia sudah bisa menebak jika pemuda itulah yang telah menimbulkan kehebohan tak berujung di sekolahnya. Bahkan beberapa orang mulai mencurigai hubungan mereka yang faktanya hanya sebatas tetangga apartemen.

Senyum yang tadi dibaginya kepada gadis-gadis itu masih terpatri ketika menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek seolah-olah mereka adalah teman dekat. Wonwoo mendecak tak suka. Terlebih, gadis-gadis di sana masih meneriakkan nama yang sama. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati jalan sunyi yang biasa Wonwoo lalui. Malam yang seharusnya tenang dan aman itu langsung berubah mencekam ketika mereka menemukan geng Kang Minhyuk berada tepat di seberang mereka.

" _Woah_ , apa ini? Anak emas dan—mantan teman, _eh_?" Tawa sumbangnya terdengar mengudara.

Reflek Wonwoo meremat ujung jas Mingyu. Perasaannya mendadak gelisah. Ia mendongak dan menemukan mata Mingyu bergerak penuh waspada.

Rangkulan Mingyu pada bahunya terlepas, digantikan dengan genggaman erat pada sela jemarinya, menghantarkan kekuatan melalui sentuhan kecil mereka. Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia menarik Wonwoo menjauhi Kang Minhyuk dan anak buahnya. Saat itulah Minhyuk hendak menyerang mereka. Namun belum sempat ia menggapai Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, sekelompok pria berjas mendadak muncul dan menyergap pergerakannya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang saat jeritan murka Kang Minhyuk menggema. Tertegun ketika melihat orang-orang berjas hitam mencoba menahan kedua lengan Minhyuk. Spontan ia menatap Mingyu penuh tanda tanya, dan pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak tahu dari mana orang-orang itu berasal. Dalam diam Mingyu tersenyum geli atas reaksi wajah Wonwoo yang cukup menghibur.

Maka terhitung mulai hari itu Mingyu selalu ada di sisi Wonwoo ketika jam sekolahnya selesai. Namun ketika berangkat, Wonwoo masih menghindari pemuda itu dengan alasan yang sama.

•

Pada bulan februari menginjak hari valentine, Wonwoo menemukan sebuah kado lengkap dengan buket mawar tergeletak tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Obsidiannya berpendar, mencari-cari sosok kurang ajar yang telah meletakkan barang-barang 'perempuan' itu di pintunya. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang menjahilinya. Tetapi ketika Wonwoo menemukan kartu ucapan di sela-sela bunga mawar itu, ia jadi bergidik. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir hangat, mengalir lembut menuju jantungnya yang berdegup ritmik.

Maka sejak hari itu Wonwoo selalu memandang penuh antisipasi, tapi terkadang ia lupa diri hingga mendapati dirinya tenggelam memandangi wajah yang sama.

•

 _If we can walk on this path together again_

 _I want to hold your hands and give you warmth_

 _If I hold your cheeks with warmed hands_

 _Will you smile again for me?_

\- 규 -

— **To Be Continued** —

 _Sorry for annoying word(s)._ Kalian pasti tau alasan aku kasih judul IF I di chapter ini.

Menurutku ini cuma chapter tambahan penuh keju-tsundere(?) tapi aku gatau sih. Kupikir ff ini alurnya ga jelas padahal aku sendiri yang buat. Kecepetan? _iya._ Sedikit? _iya._ Serba salah jadinya.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview! Aku baca semuanya dan pada kesel sama Seokmin ya kkk~ chapter depan bakal ketahuan kenapa Seokmin kayak gitu kok. Tunggu saja~


	4. Chapter 4: Drift Away

Perfect Imperfection

•

•

Chapter 4

 **Drift Away**

•

Takdir kembali menyatukan mereka.

Jung _ssaem_ seolah tahu masalah yang terjadi antara Seokmin dan Mingyu dengan menyebut nama mereka berdua sebagai teman satu kelompok untuk tugas selanjutnya. Seokmin meringis ketika mendengar itu. Rasa cemas mencuat dari dalam dirinya saat Mingyu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Biasanya ia akan melakukan _high five_ dengan Seokmin sebagai perayaan satu kelompok mereka, tetapi kali ini tidak. Dan Seokmin pun tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Oleh karena itu, eksistensi Seokmin di dalam apartemen Mingyu sebenarnya agak terasa asing karena mereka belum betul-betul saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Mereka sudah memiliki tugas masing-masing untuk dikerjakan dan tidak membiarkan satupun kata keluar dari mulut mereka. Ruang tengah Mingyu hanya dipenuhi riuh detak jarum jam dindingnya, juga goresan pena pada permukaan kertas yang kaku.

Seokmin sungguh tidak menyukai keadaan tersiksa ini. Ia bukan tipe seseorang yang membiarkan udara kosong melingkupi sekitarnya hingga membuat bibirnya kering. Tapi untuk memulai pun Seokmin juga tidak berani. Mingyu terus memasang wajah datarnya sedari tadi dan itu cukup menakutkan. Seperti bisa saja Mingyu marah jika ia mengucap sesuatu.

Sampai setengah jam kemudian pun tidak ada pembicaraan. Seokmin berulang kali menyesap airnya guna membasahi tenggorokan. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia mencoba mengajak Mingyu bicara tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah anggukan atau gelengan. Seokmin sudah tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa lagi. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Ditambah beberapa sumber yang mereka kumpulkan tidak semuanya Seokmin kuasai. Akhirnya ia meminta Mingyu untuk menjelaskan, matanya sudah berbinar penuh pengharapan ketika Mingyu memperhatikannya. Namun harapan itu langsung pupus karena Mingyu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali dan memilih beranjak ke kamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, bel apartemen Mingyu berbunyi. Seokmin hendak membukanya tetapi Mingyu telah lebih dulu pergi. Ia bahkan tergesa-gesa untuk itu. Maka, sampai saat ini helaan napas adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Seokmin lakukan. Bahkan sepertinya hal itu sudah menjadi hobinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Mingyu lagi.

Seseorang mengikuti langkahnya ketika Mingyu kembali. Seseorang yang telah memicu kemarahan Seokmin, meski sampai sekarang ia mencoba untuk menahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat ketika Mingyu mempersilakannya duduk bersama mereka.

"Aku membeli sekotak biskuit cokelat kesukaanmu. Jangan menolak lagi, aku sudah jauh-jauh membelinya." Meski kalimat itu tidak tertuju kepadanya, tetapi Seokmin cukup senang mengetahui jika Mingyu masih mau berbicara. Pemuda itu menyodorkan kotak biskuit kepada temannya. Dan Seokmin yang berada di hadapan mereka hanya bisa tertawa setengah hati. Baiklah, ia tidak mau menjelaskan situasi sekarang, tetapi mereka seperti tidak mempedulikan eksistensinya. Seolah ia hanyalah sebuah patung atau hiasan apartemen Mingyu yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Mingyu. Minimarket berada tepat di seberang gedung apartemen kita jadi aku tidak akan percaya omong kosongmu itu."

Seokmin tersenyum miris. Kita, katanya?

Mingyu tertawa, "Oh ayolah, Wonwoo. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan." katanya.

Wonwoo memukul lengannya cukup keras, kontras dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Terkesan apanya? Kau sialan—lebih baik cepat selesaikan tugas ini. Kau tidak lihat Seokmin? Dia sudah lelah seharian beraktivitas, lihat kantung matanya. Kau jahat sekali, Mingyu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

Dan, sebuah keputusan tepat untuk meminta bantuan Wonwoo. Tugas mereka selesai tanpa perlu banyak berdebat tentang ini-itu. Namun Seokmin semakin tidak nyaman jika Wonwoo berada di sekitarnya. Itu karena Wonwoo terus berlaku baik terhadapnya. Pemuda itu bahkan membagi biskuit yang sengaja Mingyu persiapkan hanya untuknya. Meski agak gengsi, Seokmin tetap mengambil satu karena Wonwoo memaksanya. Lalu ketika ia ingin mengambil air putih di dapur Mingyu, pemuda itu justru menahannya dan mengatakan jika ia yang akan mengambilnya. Hal itu semakin membuat rasa benci Seokmin membesar.

Apa Wonwoo sengaja? Apa ia ingin Mingyu terus menghakiminya?

Setelah itu, Seokmin menumpang mandi sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika ia keluar, matanya menangkap Mingyu yang tengah menatapi wajah Wonwoo yang terlelap. Semua dilakukannya secara transparan. Ia tersentak saat Seokmin sengaja berdehem keras.

"Terima kasih untuk kamar mandinya." kata Seokmin canggung.

Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Lantas itu membuat Seokmin sakit. Rahangnya mengeras tak suka. Maka dari itu ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura.

Dengan begitu, Seokmin kembali menyerukan ketidaksukaannya pada Wonwoo ketika melihat pemuda itu tergeletak di ruang tamu apartemen Mingyu bersama remah biskuit cokelat yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan Seokmin memang tidak menyukainya dengan alasan yang sama setiap hari;

Jeon Wonwoo yang membuat nama Mingyu tercatat dalam buku hitam karena terlambat lebih dari sepuluh kali. Jeon Wonwoo yang telah membuat Mingyu melupakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Jeon Wonwoo yang telah membuat Mingyu menulis namanya pada setiap lembaran terakhir buku catatannya. Juga Jeon Wonwoo yang telah membuyarkan fokus Mingyu hingga mendapat nilai di bawah lima puluh untuk pelajaran sains. Karena demi apapun, Seokmin akan selalu membunyikan sirine tanda bahaya jika berurusan dengan pemuda kurus itu.

Tetapi sekali lagi Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia kembali membela Wonwoo dengan mengatakan jika dirinyalah yang terlalu ceroboh, tidak perhatian dengan sekitar, dan alasan-alasan lain yang bisa memperkuat pembelaannya. Terlebih, kesemuanya diungkapkan dengan intonasi penuh.

Seokmin berdecak, lalu memutar bola matanya saat mendengar hal itu. Maka ini akan menjadi yang kesekian kalinya ia memprotes kebaikan Mingyu kepada pemuda Jeon itu lagi. Ia bahkan mulai meragukan tali persahabatan mereka sekarang—itu karena Mingyu terus mengacuhkannya. Jika biasanya Mingyu akan menunggunya selesai berlatih vokal, maka sekarang Seokmin tidak menemukannya di manapun; kantin, kelas mereka, gerbang utama, bahkan tempat-tempat lain. Kemudian ia akan berjalan pulang seorang diri, setelahnya menemukan Mingyu berdiri dengan kokoh di depan gerbang setinggi tiga meter dengan tulisan Sekang Godeunghakgyo tertera sangat besar di atasnya.

Frekuensi kebersamaan mereka berkurang drastis semenjak si Jeon itu mengusik hidup Mingyu. Kalau pun ada, ia akan membahas topik yang sama setiap harinya; Jeon Wonwoo ini, Jeon Wonwoo itu sampai telinga Seokmin berapi-api. Ia sungguh ingin Mingyu kembali seperti dulu. Tidak selalu bergantung pada tetangganya itu. Mingyu yang sering menghabiskan waktu belajar dan bermain _game_ bersamanya. Dan sekarang Seokmin mendapati dirinya kecolongan. Semua hal itu tetap serta merta ia lakukan, tetapi tidak bersama Mingyu. Sunyi melingkupi kesehariannya ketika berangkat ke sekolah, makan siang di kantin, selesai latihan vokal, dan terakhir di jalan sunyi yang terasa semakin dingin.

Maka pada saat itu Seokmin mulai menghiraukan Mingyu seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh pemuda itu sebelumnya. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya hampir sebulan penuh. Tidak semua berkat dirinya. Mingyu seperti turut andil dalam usahanya—pemuda itu juga tidak berbicara kepada Seokmin kecuali menyangkut tugas sekolah. Bahkan Seokmin ragu jika Mingyu masih mengingatnya ketika ia sedang bahagia atau sedih layaknya janji kelingking yang mereka buat pertama kali.

Kemudian pada minggu ketiga ia mengacuhkan Mingyu, sebuah berita tentang pemuda itu menyeruak seantero sekolah. Bahwa Kim Mingyu telah resmi berkencan dengan seorang siswa Sekang. Ketika itu pula Seokmin merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya.

Seharian ia melamun. Ia sampai diminta untuk keluar kelas Biologi karena tidak fokus. Teman sebangkunya mencoba mengajak bicara tetapi ia menghindarinya dan berakhir membolos di atap sampai bel terakhir. Pemuda itu baru turun dari sana ketika langit sepenuhnya menggelap penuh kilatan cahaya dalam setiap celah awan kumolonimbus yang tertiup angin kencang.

Bahkan ia masih berharap Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka dengan menenteng tasnya. Merangkulnya dan mengajak pulang bersama seperti sedia kala. Tetapi tidak. Tidak ada Mingyu di sana, tidak untuk jejak sepatunya, tidak juga bayangannya. Kelas sudah benar-benar kosong kecuali tasnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

Dengan langkah gontai Seokmin pulang dengan jalur yang berbeda. Nekat menerobos hujan yang turun sangat deras pada awal musim panas. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman bermain yang sangat dingin, persis seperti hatinya yang telah membeku. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot di atas rerumputan basah yang penuh genangan air. Menengadah ke atas lalu berteriak putus asa atas segala hal yang terjadi.

Semuanya telah terlambat. Kenyataan bahwa Mingyu telah dimiliki benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Meski baru mengenal pemuda tan itu dua tahun belakangan, tetapi Seokmin seperti telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ia sudah membagi hatinya pada seseorang yang sama selama itu.

Air matanya melebur menjadi satu bersama setiap tetes hujan yang turun. Langit terus meraung-raung di atas sana, seolah mewakili perasaannya yang luntur bersama genangan air hujan di atas rerumputan. Maka ketika matahari bersinar, lama kelamaan genangan itu akan terserap ke tanah tanpa bekas. Begitulah rasa kekecewaan yang memenuhi dadanya hingga sesak.

Ia terdiam sangat lama di sana, pun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti detik itu juga. Tetapi Seokmin sudah tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya air hujan merasuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Ia tidak mendapati langit kelam ketika mendongak, melainkan sebuah payung merah muda dengan wajah karakter kartun menghiasi setiap pinggiran payung tersebut. Yang disusul dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" yang samar-samar teredam oleh derasnya hujan yang menghujam bumi.

Seokmin menghiraukan keberadaan orang itu. Ia masih keukeuh bersimpuh di tengah taman bermain itu sampai akhirnya ia puas. Flu langsung menyerang jalur pernapasannya setelah itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali pandangannya yang mengabur penuh genangan air mata. Namun ia mendapat topangan dari seseorang yang datang padanya. Tubuhnya dirangkul dan dituntun entah kemana, Seokmin tidak lagi sempat peduli soal dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini.

Keeseokan harinya ia terbangun dengan suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis dan batu besar seperti menghantam kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap, menemukan siluet seseorang yang mendekat. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ia berharap jika itu Mingyu. Ia sangat berharap itu benar-benar Kim Mingyu, seseorang yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Tetapi ia salah. Orang itu tidak sama seperti Mingyu, dan dia bukan Mingyu.

Seokmin memicing, memandangi sosok tersebut lamat-lamat. Kedua matanya terlihat sangat sipit, pipinya tembam, rambutnya dicat keunguan yang bahkan sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah bulatnya, dan ia tidak setinggi Mingyu—tidak juga lebih tinggi darinya. Seokmin tidak pernah mengira akan terbangun di atas ranjang orang asing. Bahkan ia mendapati dirinya telah memakai celana training hitam dan sweater berwarna krim melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Hoshi, atau Soonyoung—terserah." kata pemuda itu setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas nakas.

Seokmin masih memandanginya, seolah tidak puas jika hanya sekali pandang. Walaupun rambut ungunya terlihat norak, tetapi ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu terlihat menarik untuk dipandang. Senyumnya terlihat lucu dan matanya persis seperti jarum jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

Seokmin menerima segala pemberiannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia lalu bertanya di mana seragam sekolahnya dan Hoshi tidak menjawab dengan kata, melainkan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke luar jendela. Menunjuk seragam sekolah Seokmin yang telah menggantung apik di atas tali jemuran.

Setelah itu Hoshi menanyainya banyak hal. Terutama alasan kenapa ia begitu getol bersimpuh di tengah hujan deras dan dinginnya udara. Seokmin terdiam sejenak, namun pada akhirnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan bagaimana Hoshi bisa menemukannya di sana. Maka dari situ Hoshi paham jika pemuda yang satu itu punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan. Karena itu, ia tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Seokmin baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Hoshi sebaya dengannya dan ia merupakan siswa Sekang. Seokmin tersenyum miris ketika Hoshi bercerita soal teman sebangkunya yang berpacaran dengan siswa Kyungsan. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran tentang Mingyu kembali mampir. Setelahnya ia bertanya apakah Seokmin mengenal pacar temannya yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu, karena Hoshi sungguh penasaran dengan tampangnya.

Desahan berat keluar saat melihat betapa besarnya antusiasme Hoshi terhadap topik ini. Tentu Seokmin akan menjawab 'ya' jika saja situasinya mendukung. Atau jika boleh ia katakan, jika ia tidak sedang berada dalam situasi terpuruk dan menerima berita itu lapang dada. Tetapi bukan itu yang benar-benar ia rasakan kali ini. Ia sudah terlampau jatuh terlalu dalam dan merasa pembuluh darahnya akan pecah setiap kali mendengar Hoshi menyebut nama yang sama. Seokmin benci bagaimana hidupnya berjalan—kenapa ia terus terlibat dalam lingkup pergaulan seseorang yang bahkan dibencinya? Kenapa tidak sedikitpun rasa ketenangan didapatkannya? Ini malah lebih buruk. Seharusnya Hoshi tidak menemukannya di sana. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin benci.

— **To Be Continued** —

Apa ini sudah cukup memuaskan? Apa cintanya Seokmin perlu diragukan lagi?

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca sampai sini dan review-review penuh _spoiler_ dari kalian! Ayo review lagi wkwk.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: Can't See The End

Perfect Imperfection

•

•

Chapter 5

 **Can't See The End**

•

Mingyu kembali datang ke Sekang untuk menjemput Wonwoo kali kesekian. Ia menunggu di sana hingga pukul sembilan, tapi Wonwoo tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sudah tak terhitung lagi sebanyak apa Mingyu mengecek arlojinya. Ia juga sempat bertanya pada teman sekelas Wonwoo yang berlalu, namun pemuda itu tidak dapat membantu banyak.

Wonwoo jelas berangkat pagi ini, meski tidak bersama tetapi Mingyu melihatnya. Setelah sebulan terakhir saling mengenal seharusnya Wonwoo telah hafal jika Mingyu akan menjemput seperti yang semestinya. Mingyu tentu akan kecewa sekiranya Wonwoo pergi bermaksud menghindar tanpa kabar apapun.

Seorang gadis menyerukan namanya tatkala dia hendak mengangkat kaki. "Tadi sore Wonwoo pergi bersama siswa Kyungsan. Aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Tapi yang kudengar, mereka adalah suruhanmu." katanya.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Siswa Kyungsan? Apa kau tahu mereka pergi ke arah mana?"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sembari memandang jalan dengan arah yang berbeda. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, sepertinya ke arah sana." telunjuknya mengarah pada jalan menuju sekolah Mingyu.

"Terima kasih." ia pun bergegas menemukan Wonwoo.

Sepanjang jalan, Mingyu terus berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang siapa yang berani membawa Wonwoo dengan embel-embel namanya, sementara ia tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk menjemput pemuda itu. Dalam pemikiran tergilanya sekalipun tak mendapat jawaban soal Wonwoo yang ternyata pergi bersama siswa lain. Apa yang mereka butuh dari pemuda itu? Mingyu benar-benar merasa curiga dengan hal tersebut.

Dalam kegelapan malam, Mingyu menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit di antara dua gedung bata, lalu memasuki beberapa tempat yang menurutnya berpotensi besar menjadi persinggahan remaja Kyungsan yang memerlukan hiburan. Akan tetapi tidak satu pun tempat menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok Wonwoo.

Kekhawatiran terus menghantuinya. Terlebih tidak ada informasi akurat ketika Mingyu bertanya pada penduduk sekitar tentang siswa dengan blazer hitam serta kacamatanya yang khas. Jarum jam hampir menyentuh angka sebelas, Mingyu tidak mungkin mencarinya sampai larut sebab ia harus berangkat pagi esok hari. Ketika melewati pintu apartemen Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya berharap pemuda itu telah terlelap di balik pintu.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, digantikan oleh cerahnya sinar mentari pagi ini. Mingyu bahkan telah selesai satu jam dari biasanya. Dia keluar pukul tujuh dan tidak mendapati Wonwoo di depan pintunya. Mingyu mengetuk pintu itu selama beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diharapkan. Asumsinya Wonwoo tidak pulang kemarin, menimbulkan rasa cemas berlebihan pada diri Mingyu. Kala dia naik bis, pandangannya terus tertuju ke luar jendela. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia perbuat nantinya untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Banyak siswa Sekang naik bis yang sama, tetapi tidak ada Wonwoo di antara mereka meski Mingyu berharap banyak.

Pikirannya penuh oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kelas olahraganya dimulai. Berulang kali ia ditegur oleh Kim _ssaem_ , dan ia mendapat nilai pas-pasan untuk tugas praktiknya. Seokmin yang melihat keanehan pada itu pun mulai mendekati pemuda itu. Mengabaikan status pertemanan mereka yang terombang-ambing—tidak sedang dalam mode positif untuk disebut teman.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Seokmin memberikan minuman isotonik kepadanya ketika kelas mereka selesai. Mingyu tampak termenung, pandangannya kosong. Itu sama sekali bukan Mingyu yang biasanya.

Seokmin kembali bertanya, "Apa sesuatu telah mengganggumu?"

Mingyu tidak membalas, tetapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu cukup membuat Seokmin terperanjat. Kaleng isotonik yang Seokmin beri kini sukses tumpah mengenai loker sebab Mingyu melemparnya cukup kuat. Lantas tanpa terkendali Mingyu menyalak ke arahnya tiba-tiba, melontarkan umpatan kotor pada Seokmin karena telah menculik Wonwoo dengan kuasa iljin sekolah.

Seokmin sangat terkejut ketika Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo hilang sejak kemarin. Namun emosinya telah lebih dulu menguasai saat mendengar tuduhan atas hilangnya Wonwoo adalah dirinya. Niatnya untuk kembali berbaikan dengan Mingyu pun terpupuskan begitu saja. Mereka melakukan pertengkaran hebat hingga salah satu engsel pintu loker lepas. Entah siapa yang melakukannya.

Mereka sukses di hadapkan kepada guru kedisiplinan dengan luka bonyok di wajah mereka. Mingyu bahkan tidak berhenti menuduh Seokmin sebelum Yoo _ssaem_ menghentikannya. Kepala Seokmin tertunduk dalam. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Hatinya berdenyut seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Mereka pun diberikan hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan, lalu membersihkan gudang sekolah seharian dan diminta untuk menulis janji agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka bertingkah seolah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kala matahari berada di ufuk barat, Seokmin lagi-lagi mengubah haluannya tanpa tujuan, menghabiskan banyak tumpahan air mata di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Dan seolah takdir sedang bermain-main dengannya, ia bertemu lagi dengan Hoshi yang baru keluar dari minimarket dua puluh empat jam dengan menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik.

Kali ini bersama seseorang.

•

Kenyataannya, Wonwoo ada di apartemen hari ini. Meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan ketakutan hebat. Luka yang seharusnya telah sembuh kini kembali menganga. Ia menangis semalaman dan sempat berencana ingin bunuh diri jika saja tidak ingat dengan perjuangan orang tuanya di Changwon.

Kemarin, beberapa pemuda berseragam Kyungsan menunggunya ketika jam pulang tiba. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan ingin menjemput Wonwoo atas perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo menaruh curiga dengan pernyataan tersebut. Namun mereka pandai bermain kata untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo hingga pemuda itu bersedia pergi.

Tetapi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ketika mereka hampir mencapai gerbang Kyungsan, Wonwoo ditarik menjauh dari tujuan awal mereka. Ia disudutkan ke sebuah tembok tinggi di antara gedung-gedung apartemen yang menjulang. Dan saat itulah Wonwoo menyesal telah memercayai mereka semua. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat, tergelak atas kebodohannya.

"Mingyu tidak mengenal kami."

Kalimat itu terucap enteng dari mulutnya. Wonwoo tertegun. Entah mengapa keberanian yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat berhadapan dengan geng Kang Minhyuk malah menguap begitu saja. Matanya terus bergerak penuh antisipasi. Sedikit merasa gentar akan pergerakan mereka selanjutnya.

Wonwoo melirik _name tag_ -nya, menemukan nama Han Kyungchan tertera di sana. Maka ketika itulah ia berharap Mingyu akan datang menyelamatkannya. Berulang kali ia menatap lurus bahu Kyungchan, mencoba meyakinkan diri jika Mingyu akan muncul dari sana.

Namun, sepertinya Wonwoo harus menelan bulat-bulat ekspektasinya. Kyungchan mencoba menyentuhnya berkali-kali dan selama itu pula Wonwoo berupaya menangkis lengannya. Pergerakan Wonwoo seketika terkunci saat kedua kaki dan tangannya ditahan. Kyungchan berhasil menyentuhnya, ia meninggalkan banyak tanda di beberapa bagian leher pemuda itu.

Wonwoo berusaha keras memberontak, sampai akhirnya pegangan pada kakinya melemah, saat itu pula ia mendorong tubuh Kyungchan dengan kakinya. Tetapi ketidakberuntungan menimpanya berkali-kali seolah Tuhan memang sengaja membiarkannya kesakitan. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya habis ditendangi sampai Wonwoo merasa tulang-tulangnya retak karena sepatu kulit mereka yang keras. Sampai detik itu Wonwoo terus berharap keajaiban datang menolongnya dari keterpurukan yang menyiksa batin dan fisiknya sangat dalam.

Pemuda itu absen selama seharian. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak air mata yang telah ia keluarkan. Pada jam-jam tertentu dering nyaring menggema di ruang tidurnya, hampir setiap detik berbunyi bersamaan dengan pesan-pesan masuk yang terus membanjiri ponselnya. Wonwoo pun mengabaikan ketukan pintu apartemennya dan suara Mingyu yang terus menyerukan namanya. Meski raganya ada di sana, tetapi jiwanya terasa seperti melayang entah kemana.

Tetapi malam itu agak berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendapat pesan dari Mingyu agar menemuinya di taman dekat sungai daerah distrik apartemen mereka. Saat itu pula Wonwoo berusaha untuk mulai membuka diri dengan menemui Mingyu di sana.

Angin berembus cukup kencang malam itu. Wonwoo hanya berbalut kaos tipis dipadukan dengan sweater sebagai luaran. Ia membiarkan lukanya diterpa angin dingin hingga terasa nyeri. Tak butuh waktu lama Wonwoo melihat sosok Mingyu dari kejauhan. Kakinya semakin dibawa mendekat, sampai berjarak lima meter dari sana. Mingyu yang menyadari keberadaannya saat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Alis Wonwoo tertaut. Tidak hanya ada Mingyu di sana. Ia terperangah ketika mendapati Kyungchan bersimpuh di hadapan Mingyu dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan oleh beberapa orang. Wajahnya penuh bercak darah dan lebam. Matanya menatap Wonwoo sayu dan ketika itu pula tidak ada yang satu pun kata yang bisa dia ungkapkan.

"Aku senang kau datang." Mingyu datang merangkul pundaknya, hal itu cukup membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Entah kenapa ia bergidik dengan intonasi suara Mingyu yang dingin. Wonwoo pun menggeleng lemah, masih berusaha mencerna segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya barusan. Namun Mingyu telah membawanya menjauh dari sana. Diam-diam kepala Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, terkesiap saat mendapati Kyungchan dipukuli oleh orang-orang yang menahannya tadi. Lantas ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

•

"Apa kau mau telurnya?"

Mingyu bertanya ketika pesanan mereka telah sampai. Wonwoo sama sekali belum menyentuh sumpitnya dan memandang kosong makanan yang tersaji di meja.

Di hadapannya, Mingyu telah melahap nasinya dengan tenang. Ia bahkan meletakkan telur dadar di atas nasi Wonwoo yang masih bergeming. Mingyu yang menyadari hal itupun langsung menegurnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya? Aku akan memesankan menu yang lain." tukasnya lembut.

Wonwoo menjawab dengan gelengan lemah. Sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Justru bukan menu yang dipesankan Mingyu itu yang menjadi masalahnya, tetapi lebih kepada; bagaimana Kyungchan babak belur seperti yang dilakukannya waktu itu kepada Wonwoo, dan kenapa Mingyu juga ada di sana.

Mingyu kembali menegurnya kali kedua dan Wonwoo refleks mengangkat wajah. Ia mendepati raut heran terpatri pada wajah Mingyu. Tersadar, Wonwoo langsung mengangkat mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya, memakannya perlahan-lahan meski agak terasa berat untuk tertelan. Tenggorokannya entah mengapa terasa sangat kering. Mingyu yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

•

Malam itu, Mingyu mengantarnya pulang sampai depan pintu kamar. Awalnya Wonwoo melarang, tetapi sialnya Mingyu malah menghiraukan peringatan itu dan masuk lebih dalam. Dengan segera Wonwoo menutup akses jalan Mingyu yang agaknya berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun dia adalah Mingyu. Pemuda keras kepala yang tidak suka dibantah.

Dengan mudahnya Mingyu menyingkirkan tubuh ringkih Wonwoo. Memutar knop pintunya dan dibuat terperangah dengan kondisi kamar Wonwoo yang mengenaskan. Kapas penuh darah dan tisu basah berserakan. Serta peralatan first aid yang tercecer.

Alis Mingyu menukik, tak suka pemandangan tersebut. Ia bersitatap dengan Wonwoo yang memalingkan wajah. Mingyu seketika merasakan bahu Wonwoo yang menegang ketika ia menumpukan telapaknya di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menarik Wonwoo, hanya beberapa inchi untuk Mingyu bisa mencium keningnya. Jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian surai Wonwoo yang lembut, lantas menemukan luka gores yang telah mengering. Ia menggerit. "Apa dia memukulmu di bagian lain?"

Wonwoo menegak liurnya kasar ketika menemukan retina kelam Mingyu yang sarat akan intimidasi. Berupaya mengendalikan intonasi suaranya, kali ini Wonwoo merasa sangat gugup. "T-tidak."

Mingyu menghela napas kasar. "Dengar. Tidak semua hal bisa kau percayai dengan mudah. Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu waspada dengan siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa aku mengutus mereka, kecuali jika aku benar-benar sibuk dan akan mengirimkan pesan ke ponselmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu seperti ini lagi. Aku akan menemanimu ke manapun. Ketuk pintu apartemenku, hubungi aku. Aku akan mencoba untuk meluangkan waktu, untukmu."

Tubuhnya bergidik saat telapak tangan Mingyu bergerak turun membelai leher jenjangnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata kala napas panas Mingyu menerpa wajahnya.

"Oh— _shit_." Mingyu melepas seluruh kontak dan mengumpat keras. Kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya penuh frustrasi. Dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya ia menatap Wonwoo menuntut. "Katakan padaku, apa dia menyentuhmu sejauh ini—maksudku, _that jerk hickeys_."

Tenggorokan Wonwoo mendadak kering dan napasnya tercekat ketika Mingyu menarik turun sweater yang Wonwoo kenakan hingga leher dan bahu kurus itu terekspos. Mingyu menyentuh dan melihat semuanya, ini sangat buruk.

"Keparat itu—" Gigi Mingyu bergerit ngilu. "Aku akan membunuhnya."

Wonwoo menahan jemari Mingyu bergerak lebih jauh, lalu membenarkan sweaternya seperti sedia kala. "Ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya, Gyu. Tak apa." tuturnya.

Telapak tangan Mingyu mengepal erat, napasnya memburu. Satu kali kesempatan buku-buku tangannya menghantam dinding, semakin lama menimbulkan memar kemerahan yang sangat kontras.

"Berhenti membela dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk itu. Jangan menahanku sejauh ini."

Wonwoo terkesiap ketika Mingyu bergerak maju, terlihat menyudutkannya tanpa peringatan. Hal itu seketika membuat pembuluh darah Wonwoo memanas. Mereka saling menyelami bola mata masing-masing sebelum Mingyu mengikis jarak. Wajahnya mendekat secara perlahan hingga tak lagi bisa ditemukan celah untuk menghindar.

Ada perasaan aneh yang terkembang di dada Wonwoo saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia pikir mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Seharusnya Mingyu tidak berlaku baik kepadanya. Tetapi perbuatannya berkhianat.

Mingyu melepas tautan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun yang disampaikan. Dia hanya memberikan senyum tipis dan tatapan teduh yang entah mengapa bisa membekas hingga Wonwoo terbangun dari tidur keesokan hari. Pada saat-saat itu ia berharap sisa potongan kejadian kemarin hanyalah fatamorgana. Tetapi keberadaan Mingyu di sana menjadi bukti nyata bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi.

Wonwoo tidak akan menyalahkan Mingyu. Namun, ia kembali menyadari tatapan binar dari Seokmin. Mereka berdua mungkin berpacaran, atau tidak. Karena semua itu hanyalah asumsi kosong yang meluas terlalu cepat. Dia dan Mingyu tidak berpacaran. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengerti arti ciuman mereka kemarin malam. Dan, dia agaknya bersyukur sebab Mingyu bertingkah seakan tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadanya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengingat Seokmin, lagi.

— **To Be Continued** —

Maaf baru update hari ini. Aku bahkan nggak yakin masih ada yang inget ini hehe.

Di luar meanie, aku juga ngeship **gyuseok** dan **wonhan** xD aku suka wonhan berawal dari keisengan nonton momen mereka wkwk. Gemes banget, asli! xD

Typo adalah seni, jadi jangan salahkan typo oke?


End file.
